Traces
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: A breaking and entering case heats up a pair of cold cases. A ten year old missing persons case, and an eight year old case of murder and kidnapping. With a clue to both what will law enforcement do?
1. Traces

Traces

By: Silverwolf

Itachi yawns lightly. It had been a long night of collecting evidence. Though nothing had disappeared from the building. It seemed whoever broke in only wanted a place to stay for the night. And with the colder weather Itachi couldn't exactly blame them. Though the Uchiha knew there were other places to go besides breaking into an office building.

A call from the place later stated they weren't worried about pressing charges. That meant everything they'd collected was now pointless. Until someone came rushing into the area with the results of an all ready examined pieces of hair. "I know they aren't pressing charges and all, but I have interesting news." Itachi tilts his head listening to the conversation lightly. "One bit of hair is a match to an eight year old case. Another matches a ten year old case." "Continue." "Well I'm not sure if anyone remembers the missing persons case; a nine year old disappeared. Later police work determined he could've just run away. Anyway, that's not really my interesting discovery. The raven hair found at the scene is. DNA results determined it to belong to a eight year that disappeared. The case was a murder and kidnapping case. It's been cold for eight years."

Itachi stares out at everyone else, "you're saying the DNA matches my brother. But you're too afraid to actually state it with me standing here, correct?" The rest of the force goes silent when they hear Itachi speak. "I didn't know you were listening." "I'm always listening. And now you should be telling me the whole story, does the hair belong to Sasuke or not?" "By a DNA test, it does. But I'm sure they aren't going to allow you to go chasing after you're missing brother all because of this." Itachi looks at all of them. "I"ve stated before that I was going to find my brother with or without the help of law enforcement. Ask for the other results, maybe you should take them up with someone that deals in cold cases. Because I doubt that boy would just appear again if he ran away. And maybe those that investigated the case should've put effort into it."

The Uchiha steps away from the group as many begin to protest. Itachi figured they wouldn't be happy with his statement. Also it didn't help that he was determined to find his younger brother regardless of what he was told. The Uchiha had a few phone calls to make.

[X]

A dimly lit club gives a spot for a blonde. As the blonde places a glass down on the bar a raven male stretches and stares at the spinning lights. "Earth to Sasuke... Hey... HEY!" The male turns towards the blonde. "What? This place is boring. I don't like it here." Deidara sighs, "whether you like it or not it's warm." Sasuke coughs a bit, "oh screw you. I'd rather be in the cold than in this noise." Deidara places his hand over the Uchiha's mouth. "Zip it." Sasuke bites into Deidara's fingers. The blonde yelps. "You brat." The raven teen tilts his head, "sometimes." Deidara makes a face, "hey, you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we hadn't been taken from home." Sasuke makes a face, "from what you've told me you'd have ended up running to streets anyway. Me... well I'd like to think I'd be worth millions and have not a care in the world. But that's a stupid fantasy. Even I know that. So I'll stick to being less than social towards whoever I'm introduced to and hope Kakuzu doesn't decide to kill me for it."

Deidara grins a moment. "You know something. Despite what's happened to us you gotta figure things can get worse." Sasuke looks at the blonde, "I know. He could force us into being someone's whore. Not just something to be stared at." The blonde nods. Sasuke kicks the side of the bar lightly. Deidara makes a face as another drink is placed in front of him. Instead this time the blonde slides it to the raven teen. Sasuke shrugs and downs the shot. Deidara laughs.

**_A/N: I know I just finished a pair of series. But I was bored and this came to mind. Where is it headed? I haven't a clue. But here it is. Oh reviews are appreciated._**


	2. It is Possible

It is Possible

By: Silverwolf

Deidara sits eating pudding. Sasuke lies boredly against a worn out bare mattress. The pair weren't in the bar tonight. Kakuzu was angry with them for not wishing to be a part of a planned dinner. For that both of the pair were supposed to go without dinner. But that changed when someone 'asked' for Sasuke.

The raven teen 'dragged' Deidara along. Kakuzu was going to remove the older teen, until there were objections from the male sitting at the table."He stays, he's rather pretty." Kakuzu looks at the pair and back to the male. "Remember the main rule is no touching." The male nods, "the raven is prettier." Sasuke wrinkles his nose and sits up on the bed. "Are you hungry?" Sasuke shrugs. "I was told you both weren't given any dinner."

Sasuke once again gives the male a look of disgust. Deidara looks at Sasuke. "There's other stuff besides sweets." The male tilts his head, "so you don't care for sweets?" Sasuke narrows his eyes and rises from the bed. He takes a seat on the other side of Deidara. The raven teen snatches a piece of bread from the table along with a few pieces of fruit. The next thing Sasuke snatches from the table is pieces of meat. "I'm surprised that both of you will eat in my presence."

Sasuke picks the candy out of some trail mix. The blonde snatches up the candy. "My, my, you're very silent Sasuke." The raven teen looks at Deidara a moment after hearing the comment. Deidara laughs, "you do realize that we're stared at all the time. And we always eat in front of people. If you aren't a centerpiece you aren't fed." "So do you always do the talking?" The blonde looks at the male. "You really don't want him to talk to you. He isn't going to be polite."

The male reaches out and places his hand against Sasuke cheek. The raven teen moves away swiftly. "DON'T touch me." The voice is a fierce growl, but it brings a smile to the older male's face. A second male enters the room. "The rule is no touching. It's time you go before you lose the privledge."

The older male leaves as a silver haired male stares at him. Deidara waves to Hidan. Hidan swears under his breath. "You two can finish your fucking food." Deidara smirks slightly. Sasuke snatches another piece of bread from the table. Hidan watches Sasuke a brief moment. "Do you ever speak?" Sasuke looks at Hidan with a mouthful of bread, "screw you." The silver haired male laughs at the comment.

[X]

Itachi sits at a desk. He watches as Kisame sits on the phone. "Okay, here's what I know. This isn't the first time your younger brother has been a part of breaking and entering. He's done it before because of the weather." Itachi looks at Kisame, "are you saying he's a crook?" Kisame shakes his head, "not exactly. Since it only seems he's trepassing. And I don't exactly consider that a crime." Itachi sighs. Konan, Yahiko, and Negato laugh. "Maybe he should break in here to squat for awhile. At least then we'd have a bit more to go on." Itachi growls low.

"What? We can't help that we don't have much. Itachi, the area of town is used..." "It's a drug dealer and prostitute's paradise. I know." Yahiko makes a face, "there's more than that in that neighborhood. That part of town isn't far from a 'watcher house'." "A what?" "A house ran by an older male full of teens that came from the street. They are used for profit by someone paying to watch them at every turn."

Itachi makes a digusted face. "You're kidding me, right?" Yahiko shakes his head, "no. I'm stating the truth. And if you're brother in one of those places it'll be near impossible to locate him. Much less bring him home." Itachi makes a face. Konan smirks, "it's okay; don't get all frustrated. It's possible. How do you think Kisame got that fat check eight months ago? Itachi shrugs. Konan grins, "we did the impossible."


	3. 120

120

By: Silverwolf

Itachi sits watching as several raids yield little results. Frustrated and tired Itachi stares at the clock. The Uchiha's phone rings. The male sighs and answers the phone. "Uchiha." "Nice greeting, you want to go house sitting with me?" "Not really." "Well it's either watch a house or visit a bar called 120." "Konan, I don't drink. And I don't want to watch a house. I've had enough boredom at work." "Well I thought 120 would interest you." "Why?" "Because they've been suspected of serving liquor to the minors from the watch houses." Itachi wrinkles his nose in disgust at Konan's mention of the 'watch houses'. The female on the other end sighs and begins to speak again. "Also if you have a picture of Sasuke that'd help. Kisame said it'll give him an idea of what your brother looks like. I know it's going to be an old picture but it'll help." Itachi tilts his head, "I'll bring a picture. You guys really think checking this place out will get me a step closer to my brother?"

Konan grins, "Itachi, I told you, we've done the impossible. So it's not impossible anymore." Itachi can hear Yahiko and Negato speak just before the line goes dead. The Uchiha makes a face and shoves his phone back into his pocket. A smirk plays on his face for a moment. Half the building has gathered around to watch. Itachi looks at them, "what the hell are you staring at? If you have time to stare at me then you should be hunting another lead."

Itachi can hear a bit of laughter. He glares at the laughing pair. "If you got time to laugh at me talking to them you aren't working." The room clears out swiftly. Though the Uchiha's words were harsh they were truth. It seemed Itachi had grown tired of the 'office humor'. Especially when it concerned the possibility of finding Sasuke.

[X]

Deidara peels a blood soaked shirt from Sasuke's body. The raven teen winces slightly as the shirt passes over his head. Kakuzu had told everyone several times they weren't allowed to touch his 'product'. Some did not listen. The results tonight were a drunk throwing a bottle at Sasuke when the teen made it clear that he wasn't even going to let someone sneak in a touch.

Deidara plainly told the drunk Sasuke didn't like to be touched. That didn't help. After the bottle hit Sasuke the teen proceeded to throw one back. That only set the drunk off into hitting the raven teen. The solid punch only set Sasuke off into beating the guy to a bloody pulp.

The blonde places the removed shirt against Sasuke's bloody nose. "You know one day you're going to kill someone in a bar fight." Sasuke shrugs. Hidan looks at Sasuke, "you're a mess." Sasuke narrows his eyes at the older male. "Psycho." Hidan laughs at the comment. The silver haired male then snatches Sasuke over in front of a sink. "You're gonna bruise like hell. Kazu's gonna be pissed at me." Hidan tilts Sasuke's head downward. "You're bleeding like hell too kid." Sasuke looks at Hidan, "screw you." The older male laughs, "I believe the guy you had a nice fight with wanted to. Should I call him? Or you gonna stay still so I can get the glass out?" Sasuke doesn't move. Hidan looks at the the back of Sasuke's head, "fuck I ain't doing all this. I'm calling someone."

Deidara looks at Sasuke and then shrugs. The older male tells Kakuzu to call Sasori or risk leaving his 'merchandise' full of glass. Hidan hears the growl. "I know you don't like to pay the fucker, but Kazu... this kid is full of glass, you can leave it there and see if it does anything interesting other than cause an amazing infection that later results in him dying earlier." Hidan can hear Kakuzu dialing the phone.

"Sasori, I need you to do me a favor. Of course I know there's a price." Kakuzu can hear Hidan swearing loudly as he tries to remove part of the glass. Kakuzu is even more surprised that the teen is silent. The conversation leads to a payout for Sasori.

Upon the other male's arrival Sasuke is sitting in a chair next to the same filthy sink. The teen hasn't protested anything as Sasori begins to search and remove the rest of the glass. The ginger headed male even pulls a few pieces from Sasuke's back. Deidara watches wiggling around a bit. Hidan holds a length of a wood pole as Sasori begins to place a few stitches. "Don't fuck him up. Kazu ain't gonna pay to stitch your damn skull twice." Sasuke doesn't say a word. "Besides Kazu's still pissed that he got swindled when by a gypsy couple while paying for your ass when you were ten. Too bad you were so cold towards their baby girl."

Sasori laughs, "least his case ain't like Dei's. The boy was snatched off the street by an addict only to turn up here fifteen minutes later to be traded for a 'fix'." Kakuzu laughs, "that guy walked out of here happy. And I got my next to 'break and train'. My other problem with the shit you're pulling glass out of those dumb asses killed his parents, snatched him, and then ended up the 'most wanted' because someone was alive to come home to 'mommy and daddy's' murder."


	4. Just Walk Away

Just Walk Away

By: Silverwolf

Another fight brought the cops. It didn't matter though since Hidan figured the cops were bound to raid his club eventually. The 'watch houses' passed their 'merchandise' around in his club. Kakuzu was in handcuffs.

The cop that latched the cuffs around Kakuzu's wrists reminded Hidan of the teen that sat on his bar yelling 'screw you'. An officer laid out photos he'd collected. Hidan watches as the young officer cuffs around his wrists changes facial expressions. "What? You think you know some of those brats? You should, many of their pictures went across your desks missing."

Itachi passes Hidan to a second officer as he resists the urge to strangle the older male. Several teens are also collected. Some in tears, others are fearful. Itachi watches an officer bag the photos. Another one comes into the area. "That's all the teenagers I found." Itachi growls low as he hears one of the main leaders laugh. "Baby brother must be who you want." Kakuzu continues laughing. "I thought I seen you before. You were younger. Your face was everywhere. You're the one who found mom and dad with their throats cut. It's okay I hear baby brother watched them die." Itachi snatches Kakuzu over towards the bar. "Keep speaking. Tell me more about how you murdered my parents." Kakuzu laughs "Can't, I don't know anymore. I didn't kill them. I just made a purchase that became one hell of a gold mine. He grew up 'real pretty'. Looking at you tells me he'll stay that was for awhile."

Itachi hits Kakuzu. The prisoner spits blood in Itachi's face. An officer snatches Kakuzu away from Itachi. "You okay?" Itachi wipes away the mess without a word. A female officer shakes her head as she sets a picture on the bar. "I guess that's your brother. He kind of looks like you." Itachi looks at her and then the picture. "Sasuke. I promised before if anything happened I'd take care of him." The female tilts her head, "Uchiha, not to start a fight; if you'd been home eight years ago your parents would still be dead. The difference if either you'd be dead also or you'd be one of the youngsters were busing to the hospital for an examination. Realize that before the past eats you alive. Oh, and tell your friends they sent us a hell of a hot spot."

[X]

Deidara sits lightly yawning at the bar of 120. Kakuzu still hadn't shown to get him. Sasuke sits on the bar. "I say we just walk away." "No one walks away from those guys." Sasuke makes a face. "I did before. Took them six months to find me and drag me back to hell. I was eleven."

Deidara looks at Sasuke, "how are we going to survive when it gets colder?" Sasuke looks at Deidara, "that's a stupid question. How did we survive the two nights asshole threw us out for the night?" The blonde smirks, "smashed a couple windows." Sasuke nods. "Sure it's risky, but our whole life is risky." Deidara slides from the stool. Sasuke slides off the bar. "Your ride here?" Sasuke nods to the bartender. "Well in that case, enjoy your night." Sasuke rolls his eyes as he and Deidara slip out the door.

Deidara shoves his hands deep into his coat. Sasuke pulls a bottle of rum from his coat. The blonde grins. The raven teen passes the bottle to his partner. Deidara removes the cap and takes a drink. He hands the bottle back. Sasuke turns the bottle up and drinks what he wants of the bottle. He hands it back to Deidara. The blonde is next to turn the bottle up. The pair then pass the rest of the bottle to a homeless person in an alley.

Sasuke and Deidara begin to wander the street with their eyes watching for Kakuzu. The pair enter a gas station and gather whatever they can carry. The pile ends up on the counter. Sasuke shoves a fifty in the clerk's face, "ring until you reach that." Everything the clerk rings the pair shoved into their pockets. He hands Sasuke the bit of change. The pair are quick to disappear out of the door as the news breaks a story about the raid on 610, a local night club, and the recovery of several missing teenagers.

**_A/N: What will come of Sasuke and Deidara now? The only means of life they've ever known is gone. Out of the streets with no place to go, how will the pair survive? Will Itachi ever see his younger brother again, without arresting him?_**


	5. Surname Unknown

Surname Unknown

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits at a table surrounded by food. Deidara sits on the other side of the table. The pair hadn't expected a meal from a female they helped move into an apartment. They had moved everything from furniture to several bags of clothing. In return the female had made the pair dinner and offered them each fifty dollars.

"So what's your names?" Deidara grins after swallowing another mouthful of food. "Deidara, and he's Sasuke." The female grins, "what about last names?" Sasuke tilts his head, "I don't know it. I haven't heard any kind of a surname in years." Deidara nods in agreement. The girl tilts her head, "so how do you make a living if you don't know your last name?"

The blonde tilts his head, "pretty much what we did for you." "So where are you staying?" Sasuke reaches across the table to snatch up more food, "here and there." The girl sighs low, "well I'm Yugito." Sasuke shrugs as the female smiles. Deidara blows a few strands of honey blonde hair from his face, only to have it fall back where it was.

Yugito tilts her head again, "so how old are you two?" Deidara makes a face, "nineteen." Sasuke stretches a bit, "sixteen." Yugito laughs, "shouldn't you be in school?" Sasuke shrugs, "I graduated from side walk high." The female laughs.

"So how does a pretty lady like you survive?" Yugito looks at Deidara, "you'd better eat. Because I'm pretty sure he's going to push his limit." Deidara laughs, "we don't exactly have steady meals." Yugito smirks towards Sasuke, "I can bet that. And to answer your question, I've done a bit of modeling; I'm a professional kick boxer and a PI." Deidara looks a bit surprised. Sasuke shrugs, "so are you here because of an investigation?" Yugito nods. The female shoves a few loose strands of blonde hair from her eyes. "You think I can't do my job?" Deidara shakes his head. Sasuke looks at Yugito. "It could be fun."

The female smirks at the comment. "It's not usually fun. But sometimes I meet interesting people and they make up for that." Yugito grins lightly, "tomorrow I begin an investigation for a guy with a 'million dollar' look." Sasuke laughs, "well if there's a guy with a 'million dollar look' out there then my look is worth half that. Because I'm half grown." Yugito giggles at the comment.

[X]

Itachi sits watching everyone else. Several teens are on the floor moving with the rhythm of pounding music. Kisame had even gotten dragged out to the floor by some female. Itachi denied another offer. The raven male had to admit the night was boring him now. Konan had insisted they enjoy themselves while checking to see if they could find any of the remaining 'street teens' from the raided 'watch houses'. Thus far nothing had turned up. Negato and Yahiko had hit the floor long before Kisame had gained an offer.

Itachi yawns lighty. A another female steps into view. "You want to dance?" Itachi shakes his head, "no thanks." The female pouts and steps away. The speakers make a voice ring in Itachi's ears.

The raven male places his head against the table with a huff. Konan steps near the table, "what is it, you can't dance?" Itachi looks at Konan, "don't begin that, you won't sucker me into being out there."

Laughter can be heard as a long haired honey blonde steps into view. The blonde seems to bring the dance floor to a halt briefly. Several males watch confused as to whether they are staring at a male or female. Itachi watches a moment. "Guy. Wait I 've seen that blonde. Younger."

Deidara continues the scene on the floor. Collecting cash everytime someone loses the challenge they've issued. In the background females gather around a table. Deidara grins a moment, "hopefully he's doing as well as me."

Konan glances towards the crowd, "what do you think is going on there?" Itachi shrugs, "a drunk making a fool of themselves." Negato passes near the table, "Itachi, you want us to pick up the blonde?" The raven male nods, "if anything it might give us a lead on Sasuke."

Yahiko steps towards Deidara. Honey blonde hair wraps shoulders as the male disappears into the crowd. The crowd around the table parts briefly and then begins to break apart. Negato points to Konan. The female's eyes scan the crowd. She spots the pair slipping out of the door. "Damn, they spotted us. Itachi, your brother was here."

The quartet leave the club unsure of where the pair have disappeared to. The night air chills Konan to the bone. Itachi places his coat around her. Negato tosses Itachi the keys. "Go sit in the car before you die of pneumonoia."

**_A/N: Sorry about the wait. I haven't been home enough to write type up anything. Hopefully this chapter came out good since I've had people wait on it. Itachi's 'crew' has finally had a glimpse of Sasuke. How will they continue? Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	6. The Revulsion of Work

The Revulsion of Work

By: Silverwolf

Yugito sits at a table with Kisame. The blonde rolls her eyes as she hears a comment about the way she looks. Yahiko and Negato fast forward through videos from a reporter's investigation into the 'watch houses'. The tapes were plenty old. None of those viewing them could believe that they weren't shut down then. Yugito shakes her head as one of the children on the tape is punched in the mouth.

They watch as a small blonde is dressed as a girl to gain someone more profit. Yahiko throws another tape into the box annoyed. "This proves that cops knew what was going on in there. They did nothing." Itachi shakes his head, "oh they did something, accepted their cut of the profits." Yahiko's eyes go wide, "are you serious?" Itachi nods, "I discovered it all recently. Don't be surprised if you start hearing cops are getting arrested."

Yugito's eyes go wide as another video shows a screaming child. They can hear the child scream repeatedly 'let me go' and 'don't touch me'. Yugito wipes her eyes as the child yells for their parents. They hear laughter on the tape along with a voice stating that the child's parents were giving up on him because he wasn't worth the trouble.

In the background of the screaming blonde youngster another youngster is purchased on tape. The raven child bites into the flesh of the male that snatches him off his feet. The boy falls to the ground. He stares at the camera a moment before kicking it from the operator's hold. Yahiko huffs as the camera falls to the ground and the tape ends.

Yugito rewinds the tape. She stares at the boy on the screen as she pauses the video. "Oh my god!" Negato looks at her, "how much do you owe him? And what's the big deal?" Yugito looks at the rest of the team. "I've seen them both just a couple days ago. I had no clue that's how they lived."

Itachi looks at the child on the screen. "That's Sasuke." Yugito looks at Itachi, "I don't think you're going to find him unless he wants to be found." The raven male looks at Yugito, "you said you seen him just a couple days ago." "He helped me move into my apartment. If swear I didn't know he was who you were looking for."

Itachi smirks slightly, "has he ever come back to your apartment?" Yugito shakes her head. "There was a blonde with him. They were like partners." Yahiko stops the tape and removes it. He shoves another tape in and hits the button.

The video playing in front of him about makes him vomit. Negato is second to almost vomit. Konan does vomit. Yahiko goes to turn stop the tape. Instead he's stopped by Kisame. They stare at the screen as another child's hands are tied to a pipe. Someone holds the terrified child as someone else cuts their flesh is a razor blade. "I can't watch anymore." Kisame hits a button fast-forwarding the tape. He lets is play again as they watch as liquor is poured across the sliced flesh. The child on screen screams. "They are branded them using scarification. Probably so that someone else can't claim they belong to their house."

Kisame stops the tape, "I think we can figure out that all of them are marked that way." Itachi hits play a second time. "Pay attention. They are marked in two places. Why?" Yahiko stops the tape and is swift to eject it. Yugito makes a face, "I'm guessing one is a personal mark. The other just states the house they belong to."

[X]

Sasuke sits along the bar in front of a pale skinned male. The male has a slight smirk upon his face. "I knew you couldn't resist me." Sasuke leans back along the bar and places his bare feet against the male's lap. "Pay up." A wadded up fifty is slipped into Sasuke's hand. The raven teen pulls his feet back allowing them to run down the male's lap. Sasuke turns away from the male sitting along the stool. A wide grin is along the man's face as he stares as the teen's bare back. Scarred along Sasuke's shoulder blades are a pair of demon's wings. The teen slides off the bar and to the floor. Sasuke glances back over his shoulder. "That's all for tonight." The male licks his lips lightly as the teen disappears from view.

Deidara looks at Sasuke. "How much?" Sasuke tosses several wadded bills at the blonde. "five hundred off of just him." Deidara watches his younger partner sit along a counter and place his bare feet in a sink. Sasuke dumps part of a bottle of liquor along his feet. The raven teen coughs a bit; the nights in the colder weather were slowly taking there toll. He then turns the rest of the bottle up taking a drink out of it. Sasuke passes the bottle to Deidara. The blonde takes a drink. "How the hell did you manage so much out of the pervert?"

Sasuke looks at Deidara, "All you want to know is whether I let him have his way with me. And that answer is HELL NO." The raven teen takes his feet out of the sink. Deidara gives Sasuke a questioning look. "I'm not a whore. I did flirt a bit." Sasuke takes the bottle from Deidara's hand and takes another drink. The pair of teens now held a thousand dollars between them.

Deidara watches as a teen around Sasuke's age slips into the back area where the pair sit. The teen vomits into the sink. Sasuke shakes his head a moment. The raven teen watches the teen hurl into the sink a second time. "Rookie." The teen barely looks Sasuke's way. The raven teen fills a glass with water. "Rinse your mouth out." Deidara then pours a bit of the liquor into a glass. "After that drink this. I'm not going to say you'll feel better, but your breath won't smell like vomit." The teen nods. Sasuke shakes his head, "it doesn't get any easier. But you learn to FAKE it."

Deidara looks at the teen, "so what house you come from?" The teen swallows a moment. "Kakuzu's house." Sasuke tilts his head, "interesting. Can I see your shoulder blades then?" The teen looks at the pair confused, "what?" Deidara removes his shirt and turns around, "everyone from Kakuzu's house has a pair of scarifications. One is individual, the other is house." The blonde reveals a pair of angel's wings. Both teens then show the other teen their upper arm. They have an ankh scarred into their skin. "You're turn." The female teen becomes nervous. Sasuke grins a bit. "I thought so. You're out doing a bit of 'scum slumming'. Now you're scared because you realize we actually came from Kakuzu's house. If you really came from Kakuzu's house you 'd also know the little spectacle you were repulsed by is the most expensive thing to get. And the only way they'd ever 'touch' one of us. So run home to mom and dad NOW."

Deidara looks at the teen, "if you knew anything about where you say you're from you'd know you're too old to be just starting out. And Kakuzu and his partner Hidan were arrested three weeks ago." The other teen finishes what she was doing and disappears out the back door of the club. Sasuke throws a beer bottle across the room to hear it break into a trash. The raven teen shoves his feet into his shoes. "Let's go." Deidara nods. "Hopefully 'richy' doesn't think it's a bright idea to fake like one of us again." Sasuke sighs, "I should've left her to discover how bad things can get." Deidara looks at Sasuke, "na. We did a service for her."


	7. The Means to an End

The Means to an End

By: Silverwolf

Deidara made his way into the police station making a point to looks suspicious. He knew little about police work, but he knew a lot about attracting attention. He currently needed someone's attention. He'd left Sasuke asleep under someone's back porch. The last time he'd seen the teen Sasuke hadn't reponded to his voice. The blonde became worried when he realized the other teen was coated in sweat. Sasuke had barely stated moments before that he was freezing. With one of them too weak to even hold his head up it was time to find someone that could do something.

"Can I help you kid?" Deidara took a breath. "Um." The officer stares at Deidara, "well..." Deidara decides to step past the desk "Kid you can't be back here!" The blonde snatches the officer's handcuffs and takes off at a run. Several officer's run after him upon hearing their coworker call out. Well at least he had someone's attention. Deidara grins and waves as he slips from the station. The officers continue their chase. The blonde decides to climb a fence. A pair of officers follow.

The blonde waits on the other side as if to make sure they will ocntinue to follow. "Give me back my cuffs you brat!" Deidara sticks his tongue out at the cop and keeps running. A female proves faster than the officers chasing him. Though he was sure she had something to do with law enforcement by the way she could keep pace with Deidara. "You've done something for them to be chasing you."

Deidara shows her the pair of handcuffs as if taunting her with them. He isn't surprised when the female picks up her pace. Several others lag behind her. Deidara grins a bit and climbs another fence. He watches slightly as the female climbs the fence almost as fast as he did.

The blonde hops another fence. The female follows. Deidara throws the cuffs under a back porch as the female spots the blonde. Deidara waits as she goes in search of the handcuffs. What she finds besides the cuffs has the female dialing her cellphone.

Deidara takes off at a run as the female he'd led back pulls Sasuke from under the porch. He vaguely hears her talking to someone about an ambulance. The blonde nods lightly. "I did all I can do. I'm not a doctor. And despite the fact they labeled you a devil where we came from you don't deserve to die. Goodbye Sasuke, hopefully you find out who you really are. And it's worthwhile to you."

Deidara disappears into an alley and then over a back fence. The blonde does the best he can to warm his hands. Before pulling them into the sleeves of his coat. The blonde walks a business parking lot silently.

[X]

The officer Deidara had stole from collects his handcuffs from the female. He looks at her, "where'd you find him?" She points to the porch. Konan shakes her head, "you're lucky the pont of him stealing was this and not your cuffs." She sighs as she places her coat around Sasuke, "I can't believe of all things this is how I finally get to see you. I doubt you even know who you are Sasuke Uchiha."

Upon hearing Konan state a name everyone goes into a frenzy. They would definitely have to get the teen to a hospital. Especially since the case had turned into a huge media frenzy when they learned Itachi was the adopted child of a member of congress and that though the younger Uchiha had been kidnapped his custody was also granted to the politician

Konan's phone dials Itachi's number next. She knew it would be better if she told Itachi the news and not a lazy member of the police force. She smirks slightly at the voice she hears. "Uchiha." Konan makes a face, "what are you doing right now?" "Conducting a search, why?" "Itachi I have your brother... I wanted to tell you before they did. He's on his way to the hospital in an ambulance. He's pretty ill. I'm not sure if he'll survive. I'll try to locate the blonde that led me to him."

Konan waits. She can't hear anything from the speaker of her phone. "Itachi? Itachi?" Suddenly she hears the raven male's voice. "I'm handing over the search to someone else. See if you can find that blonde. And you should know where I'm headed." "The hospital. Itachi, I'm sorry we couldn't find him sooner." "Konan, don't you found him. If he's survived al lthe other crap this won't kill him." She hears the line go dead before she can speak again.

**_A/N: The next question is will Sasuke survive and if he does will he be able to live a 'normal' life? Also will Konan locate Deidara? Let me know what you think in a review._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	8. Chasing Freedom

Chasing Freedom

By: Silverwolf

Konan steps into a club with a smirk. It seemed that everyone wanted her attention tonight. What the azure haired female didn't expect was to see the blonde from a month ago. Well at least she had located him again. Though the blonde wasn't alone. A younger blonde bounced to the rhythm near him.

Deidara didn't expect to find anyone left over the raid on 610 any longer. He decided tonight to blend in with the teens that worked Hollow. Even though the teens came from the Koi 'watch house'. Most were adopted or fostered into the house. It seemed that someone ran a 'watch house' right under the law's nose in the form of taking in foster children. The blonde located a partner for the night in the form of a blonde around Sasuke's age. Though curious about the raven teen he'd run with most of his life Deidara couldn't find any news. Maybe Sasuke had been too far gone to save. It was possible considering they'd spents months roaming the autumn streets.

Konan curiously steps towards the blonde pair, "how much for a bit of your time?" Deidara doens't look for her, "what do you mean?" The female grins a bit, "how about something better than cash... the condition of your raven friend." Deidara's crystal blue eyes go wide a moment, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your face states otherwise." Deidara's eyes go wide as he notices a raven male. "Cop." Itachi smirks, "no I'm worse. I'm a detective with a senator for a father." Deidara's eyes narrow, "I've seen you before." Itachi tilts his head, "you might have, I shut down 610 along with several of the 'trashy' houses your bunch comes from." Deidara continues to keep rhythm with the music playing. "Not like I chose to live the way I do. Now you can pay up or I gotta move on. Because I'm hungry and you're annoying." Itachi watches Konan move forward. "How about we buy dinner tonight all you have to do is answer some questions. Also I'll give you that info you want so badly." Deidara narrows his eyes, "what info might that be?" Itachi shifts his weight. "You want to know what's become of your raven partner. That much is obvious by your reaction earlier."

Deidara makes a face and taps the younger blonde on the shoulder, "you want out of here?" The sixteen year old nods. Deidara smirks a moment, "then follow that guy. And tell him about this place." A pair of cobalt eyes stare at Deidara's crystal ones. "you sure?" Deidara grins lazily, "he shut down Kakuzu's house and 610. later 120. He'll definitely end this place." "But that means I go back into the system." Deidara tilts his head, "I'm sure the cops can work something out."

The teen nerviously follows Itachi. But not before pulling Deidara along with him. Konan grins a bit. "I thought you should know. Your raven friend is alive. In a coma still, but alive. The doctors don't know when he'll wake up." Deidara make a face, "doctors are idiots. Take a bottle of whiskey and glass, pour it half full and sits it down near the bed. He'll wake up." Konan smirks a moment, "you sound confident about that." Deidara makes a face, "if you don't have whiskey, rum will work. He likes the smell of it almost as much as the taste."

Itachi gives Deidara an annoyed look. The honey blonde grins widely at Itachi, "what? Does what I have to say bother you? Don't listen then, I know what I'm talking about. Kakuzu used to have a fit once a month because a bottle would turn up missing. He'd find it about two months later, almost empty, hidden under his cot. He'd beat him and then open the bottle and place it on the table yelling at him to finish it."

Konan makes a face as she watches Itachi narrow his eyes. "Sounds like you and your friend caused him a bit of trouble." Deidara laughs, "I didn't cause trouble. I'm the angel, but every angel has a devil. And he's mine. We've been through a lot of shit together. That's why I couldn't let him die under someone's porch like a dog. I did my part, now that damn hospital better do their part. He can't die. He's too damn stubborn to die. If it were easy to kill him he'd been dead when Hidan tried to drown him in the tub like two days after they bought was like ten then."

Itachi makes a face, "why would someone drown a child?" Deidara laughs, "because he stabbed him in the thigh with his own knife. I think Hidan was taking him to someone interested in seeing him. Hidan was pissed and tried to drown him. After that Kakuzu tied the two of us together so he knew where his 'Satan' was. He hated chain. One side locked around his neck, the other around my wrist.I was supposed to 'show him the ropes'."

Konan shakes her head. Deidara looks at her, "don't worry about the crap I've been through. With him there were good times, like the bar fight. I ain't never seen a teen beat the hell out of someone three times his size until I met him." Konan smirks briefly, "what's is his name?" Deidara grins a moment, "his name is Sasuke. And for the most part he's 'hell on wheels' but we had fun together."

"So who are you?" Deidara turns towards Itachi, "you tell me who you are. You kinda looks like Kakuzu's 'Satan'." The raven male in front of the blonde rolls his eyes, "Itachi Uchiha. Keep acting like you know something and I'll arrest you. Since I all ready have your prints on file with a trespassing case." Deidara laughs, "nice. But is that a threat or a promise. Since it sounds so much like both." Itachi looks aways from the blonde, "I'll leave you to decide that."

Konan's eyes drift to the younger blonde, "so who are you?" The azure female receives a large smile, "Naruto Uzumaki. Adopted by the owner of Hollow." Itachi glances towards the teen, "I know Hollow is another business promoting..." Naruto makes a face, "she calls us companions." Itachi shakes his head, "anything sounds good to those making profit." "I don't want to go back into system." Itachi looks at a pair of wide cobalt eyes, "I'll see what I can do. Other than that, we're shutting down both the 'watch house' and Hollow tonight."

Itachi steps over toward his car. The younger blonde stands shivering. Itachi opens the door. "There's a blanket in the back seat. Don't touch anything." Naruto nods. Deidara looks at Itachi, "you arresting me?" Itachi shakes his head, "no, but I thought you'd like to know Deidara Yamanaka, your adopted sister has been going around the neighborhood looking for you. I figured you wouldn't want her to end up in in a place like the hell hole you ended up in."

Deidara looks at Itachi, "why tell me this?" Itachi shrugs, "I figured it'd be your chance at redemption. I owe you that much. Since you did save my younger brother." Deidara goes to step away, "your younger brother?" Itachi nods. "Sasuke was kinapped when he was eight. I've spent all this time searching for him. And couldn't find him, the only reason I have a chance to start again with Sasuke is because you lead a lazy cop to him. For that I figured I'd leave you with a chance at starting again." Dedara looks at Itachi, "well I didn't ask for you're help." The blonde disappears from sight. "Goodbye Deidara." Konan whispers the words in the direction the blonde disappears in.

**_A/N: I haven't decided if Sasuke will die yet. Konan's second encounter with Deidara. Will Deidara decide to return home for his sister or will he continue to roam?_**

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_


	9. Shattered Past

Shattered Past

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke lies asleep along a large bed. The teen was no longer at the hospital. Itachi had brought his younger brother home. There were jokes around the station of Itachi being robbed that night.

Itachi peeks into the bedroom. The room is still completely clean. The only sign of someone owning the room is the sight of Sasuke asleep across the bed. The teen's coat lies across him. Itachi sighs realizing sasuke isn't comfortable enough to actually claim the room. Instead it seemed Sasuke just existed in it. Itachi takes a folded throw blanket from a chair and places it over Sasuke.

The older Uchiha notices a white devil hidden under the coat along Sasuke. If Sasuke was comfortable with where he was the teen would've changed clothes and slept under the blankets.

Itachi needed to find Deidara again. Speaking with the blonde could help Itachi figure out how to make Sasuke feel like he was home. So far the raven teen hadn't even bothered to state he was hungry. Also Itachi had to figure out just were Sasuke was at by education.

So far the younger Uchiha hadn't stated a word. The only sign of any relationship Sasuke had with his brother was accepting food. That really couldn't be much of a relationship considering the yunger Uchiha spent eight years of his life with strangers. Itachi makes a face whe his phone rings. "Uchiha."

[X]

"I wanted to thank you. My brother is home. I don't know how you did it, but he's home." The voice on the other end denies having anything to do with someone coming home. "Detective Uchiha you found my brother and convinced him to come home." Once again denial can be heard.

Ino sighs. Slowly Deidara makes a appearance. "What's going on?" Ino grins at her older brother. "I was trying to tell Detective Uchiha thinks from finding you. But he keeps saying he didn't do anything."

Deidara laughs, "that seems like something he would do. He's odd. Anyway, I decided to come home. Ut only after eing pointed in that direction." Ino tilts her head as if trying to understand what her brother meant. The older blonde smirks, "don't worry. Also your father is adopting another teen around your age. Try not to mistreat him."

Ino smirks, "whatever." Deidara frowns, "don't whatever me. I hate that word." Ino grins, "what word?" Deidara frowns,"whatever." Ino laughs a bit, "don't take it so personally. And the detective wants to speak to you." Deidara frowns, "why? What could he want from me?" Ino shrugs, "something about his younger brother."

Deidara makes a face, "tell him to give him a pint of dark rum and leave him alone. He isn't going to warm up to him. So the 'lord and master' has two choices; he either play the part of the one in charge or he plays the part of those staring. Either way he isn't going to be loved much. But that's the only way he could possibly interact with the 'devil'. Either that or learn how to be 'one of the trash'."

Ino makes a face. She places the phone in its base with a sigh. "He isn't happy with anything you said. And I don't understand a word of it. I'm going to guess that you didn't give him the answer he was looking for."

Deidara laughs, "I didn't expect him to be happy with the answer. But that is my answer. He can either accept it or not." Ino looks towards the phone, "well he hung up. So I doubt he liked the answer." The older blonde shrugs, "not my problem. If he don't care for the answer then he can come up with something better. Ain't my brother."

Ino looks at Deidara, "nii-san, you and I both know that's wrong. If you know who he's talking about, and you know him well then you should help him. Wasn't he like your partner? It's wrong to just stand by and do nothing. That's why unlike dad I kept looking from you. I couldn't let you just fade away. You shouldn't allow him to live in the past."

**_A/N: Will Itachi be able to build a bond with his brother? Will Sasuke ever feel comfortable away from his past? Has Deidara said goodbye to his past? And how is Deidara's bond with his younger sister after ten years?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	10. Distance

Distance

By: Silverwolf

Itachi enters into his place sometime after midnight. The older male is surprised to see everything in its place. A set of keys hits the table. The teen asleep on the couch jolts awake.

"Sorry." Sasuke looks towards Itachi. "Hn." The older male makes a face. "I shouldn't have just tossed my keys at the table." Sasuke makes a face. "You don't usually have company." Itachi shakes his head. "That shouldn't be an excuse."

Sasuke shrugs in response. "It's okay. All you did was wake me. Not like it's never happened to me before." "Sasuke, do you want to talk about any of that?" The raven teen shakes his head. "Can I get another blanket?" Itachi nods. "Why not sleep in your bed?" Sasuke shakes his head. "Not my bed. Though I'm used to a couch."

Itachi makes a fac. "are you bothered by a bed?" Sasuke shakes his head. "Not a bed. I just don't like the idea of that frame. If someone got angry they could lock me to it." Itachi sighs. "I wouldn't ever lock you up somewhere Sasuke. I don't know what you've been through. I don't even know how to make you realize that I care because you're my younger brother. I don't own you and I'm not someone that would pay for your time. But I can't even get you to understand hat I want to be a part of your life without being someone that's a part of the 'house' you came from."

The older Uchiha glances towards the younger Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes are closed. Itachi sighs and steps through the hall. The twenty one year old kicksa pair of shoes aside.

He returns to the room moments later. Itachi places a couple of blankets over Sasuke. "I would say sleep well but I learned the night before you have nightmares and the pace the house." Itachi shrugs, "I wish I knew how to help you in some way."

Sasuke curls up into a ball along the couch. Itachi notices the white devil hidden the throw blanket Sasuke first slept under. The coat the teen used as a blanket is now folded into a 'pillow'. Itachi sighs.

Sasuke calls out in his sleep. Itachi places his hand along the teen's head. The older Uchiha tries to comfort his younger sibling. Sasuke moves away. "Don't touch me," the teen yells in his sleep. Itachi moves his hand away.

The older Uchiha makes a face. He decides to try a different way to comfort the teen. The older male's touch does not comfort Sasuke. Itachi decided to sit along a chair. The raven male makes a face before deciding to hum a small portion of a song he remembers from childhood.

Slowly the teen begin to stretch out. Itachi carefully wipes the tears from Sasuke's eyes. "That's why you drink. You remember what happened. Everything plays back when you close your eyes." Itachi slowly pulls back his hand as Sasuke briefly leans against it. The raven teen seems relaxed for the first time Itachi can remember. The older male yawns. Itachi turns on a radio sitting in the family room. He lowers the volume to the disc playing. Wind chimes and rain can be heard from the small speakers. "I know it's not exactly music. But it might help" Itachi leaves Sasuke to sleep on the couch. The older raven makes his way through the house to his own room.

[X]

Deidara sits awake in front of a movie. Naruto lies along the carpet covered by a blanket. The younger blonde hadn't spoke. And was hardly interested in food since joining the Yamanaka clan. He had only decided to 'attach' himself to Deidara.

It didn't help that Ino teased the blonde playfully upon her first sight of him. While the other teen hardly meant it to be mean it had sent the other blonde into a 'clinging' silence. Deidara makes a face as someone else along the screen dies a horrid death. Crystal eyes remain half open as Deidara stretches lightly. The older blonde finishes off half a can of cola before placing it back upon the table. Crystal eyes slowly finish closing as Ino creeps into the room."Deidara?" "Hm?" "Is he angry with me?" The older blonde shakes his head, "hardly. He's fearful Ino. He doesn't understand what's going on." The female sighs, "so have you decided to do something about the conversation you had with the detective?" Deidara shrugs, "even if I show up in front of Sasuke I don't know if he'll accept me. It's been two months Ino. It's possible he's given up on me." Ino makes a face, "if I had been through everything you went through with someone I would want to know what's going on in their life now. And if I was the other person I don't belive I could forget you in any way." Deidara smirks towards his sister as she sits along his legs lightly. Ino slowly realizes her brother is falling asleep as she sits in front of the movie. She hears her brother mutter in his sleep. "It's time Sasuke take his own path. And the detective prodigy should solve it himself." Ino sighs low realizing exactly what her brother's decision is.

**_A/N: This is where I've decided to end this story. I'm not sure if it even has the readers it once had. Though if anyone's interested in a sequel or anything then I guess you can tell me in a review._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
